<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have a Film of You by Bluewolf458</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248483">I Have a Film of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458'>Bluewolf458</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sentinel Thursday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets some spam in his inbox</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Ellison &amp; Blair Sandburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have a Film of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'joke'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I know Bitcoin didn't come into 'existence' until 2009, which sets this story at least ten years after the end of the series - but I couldn't resist the idea.</em>
</p><p>I Have a Film of You...</p><p>by Bluewolf</p><p>Blair sat looking over the reports that Jim had already read. He scribbled the odd comment on the pad sitting on the desk in front of him as he looked for similarities and discrepancies in the witnesses' statements. Occasionally he looked back at a statement he had already read, then made a note.</p><p>Really, this work was, in so many ways, similar to the records he had made, years previously, about things he had seen on anthropological expeditions! The only difference was that those records had all been made by one person - himself - and were never likely to contradict each other.</p><p>He turned back to the computer and called up his email - he had sent a query about a detail in one of the statements to a friend, and wondered if there was a reply yet. He used a spam blocker, and when it opened he noticed that that two of the three emails it showed were marked as spam.</p><p>Well, opening them in the spam blocker let him check to make sure they <em>were</em> spam, without endangering his laptop.</p><p>The first was a straight URL-only 'message'. Yeah, right - click on that and he'd end up with a problem. No way! The other...</p><p>He chuckled. It was a message of the kind he was often tempted to answer...</p><p>Jim glanced at him. "What's the joke?"</p><p>"Oh, just the content of this bit of spam," Blair replied. "Guy claims he's hacked my computer and filmed me 'pleasuring myself very inventively' as I watch a porn video - and that unless I pay him $250 in bitcoin he'll sent the film to all my family, colleagues and friends... "</p><p>"He'd have a problem sending anything like that to your family," Jim commented. "And if he tried filming you through the camera on your laptop - the way you have the screen angled, all he'd be able to film would be the ceiling."</p><p>"And although from all the comments it seems to be worth quite a bit, basically - as I see it - Bitcoin is an imaginary currency, so I feel like answering the email and telling him that - and with that being the case, he can just imagine I paid him. He'd be no worse - or better - off."</p><p>Jim grinned as he imagined the look on the spammer's face if he got that particular reply!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>